


The Wrong Number

by MalfoysRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drunk Dial, EAD, Evil Authors Day 2021, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Texting, bad habits, but I want to finish it before I actually start posting it, misdial, this isnt actually complete but there are about 6 more chapters already written, unalphad, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/pseuds/MalfoysRaven
Summary: When a wrong number calls, things may just get interesting.It is the end of term and the stress of finals is getting to a lot of students, Sirius included. An unexpected conversation and new friend may be just the distraction he needs.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	The Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is being posted for Evil Authors Day! The rest of this fic may never be posted but goodness I hope it does. I have been toying with this fic for almost 3 years now. Text fics were one of my first fanfic obsessions and I love the idea of writing one of my own, but I also want it to be perfect so it is taking me forever to actually get this written.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the teaser :)

SATURDAY NIGHT/WEE HOURS OF SUNDAY MORNING

***SIRIUS***

“He is going to hate the crick in his neck,” Sirius thought, glancing over at James passed out with his head on his desk. As the drool slowly pooled under James’ head, Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle and he said a silent “thank you” to the gods that his best friend was asleep. The creaking of the desk drawer almost woke James up. “Thankfully I won’t be using this desk much longer,” ran through his head as Sirius eyed the pack of cigarettes hidden in the back of the drawer.

With one final glance towards James, Sirius grabbed his phone and cigs before he snuck out of the dorm and into the warm sticky night. He savored the first puff and settled onto his usual bench during these late-night forays. Scrolling through his social media notifications he contemplated messaging back the little blonde who was currently blowing up his DMs. She had been a fun time last week when they hooked up. Before he made a decision, Bohemian Rhapsody started screaming into the otherwise quiet night, an unknown number popping up on the screen.

As he quickly answered to quiet the ringtone, all thoughts of the blonde flew out of Sirius’ mind when the sexiest voice he'd ever heard growled into his ear before he could even fully say ‘hello.’

“Lily, where the hell did you get off to? You sent me to pour some shots so you could go snarf all over that fuck boy I told you to stay away from didn’t you?” 

Stifling a groan at the sudden tightness in his pants, it took Sirius a moment to find his voice. But before he could even open his mouth the voice was back, “his dick better be worth it Lily Evans! It’s now your fault I will be too trashed to work my morning shift at the coffee shop,” the stranger continued to growl.

“So...I’m not quite sure who this Lily is,” Sirius quickly interjected, a playful tone coloring his voice, before the stranger could embarrass whoever he was looking for anymore than he already had, “but I can assure you that I did not ask you to pour any shots and I am definitely not snarfing all over any fuck boys, as you so eloquently put it, I suggest you check which number you dialed a little closer next time.”

Before Sirius could hang up he heard a slightly slurred, “wait a minute, now wait jussa minute. Fate must’ave made me dial the number of a delicious sounding specimen on purpose. Would you like to come over and do some shots with me since I lost my drinking buddy?” 

The stranger sounded like he was pouting just a little bit, Sirius didn’t realize exactly how turned on a tone of voice could make him until that moment. Was this mystery caller coming on to him? He couldn’t help but try to picture what the man behind the voice may look like. 

Chuckling again Sirius replied, “if you went to a party with someone you may want to go make sure they aren’t snarfing all over someone else. Probably not good for your relationship if you get my drift.”

The stranger started to laugh hysterically, replying between gulping breaths. “Me and Lily? Oh my word, it’s been so long since someone suggested...and this cutie thinks, Lily and I?”

Sirius could still hear him laughing as the call disconnected, leaving him somehow even more confused.  _ Did that guy just call me a cutie? After one phone conversation? _ He had also, most definitely, called him delicious at one point. Sirius walked back to the dorm, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He had to readjust himself as he thought of that sexy growl and exactly how it might sound behind closed doors as he begged Sirius to touch him.

After a quick glance at the clock with a confirmation that it was after 2 am, Sirius woke up a grumpy James and dragged him to bed. It was definitely better to deal with the pissy tosser now than to hear him whine all morning about how sore his neck was. Without giving himself a chance to change his mind, Sirius decided to send a quick text message to the number he saved as MysteryCaller.

02:14am

**I hope you found your friend! If you ever have trouble locating her again feel free to give me another call. I’m always interested in helping someone with such a sexy voice find their friends ;);)**

He goes to bed thinking about the things he would like to do to MysteryCaller. Sirius was ready to be done with finals so he could finally have some more free time. He was ready to let loose after the stress of studying.

  
  


SUNDAY EARLY AFTERNOON

***SIRIUS***

10:46

You think my voice is sexy huh? We should try holding a conversation when i’m not drunk off my ass and can actually remember talking to you.

10:48

I mean, I remember making a wrong phone call last night and fully intended to apologize today for waking you up, but no apologies seem necessary if I'm reading your message right

10:52

**Wow I wasnt expecting you up so early considering how sloshed you sounded when we spoke just a few hours ago, and definitely no need to apologise**

10:53

**All I got was a good laugh among other things ;) but you may need to say sorry to whoever Lily is. She might not appreciate you accusing her of snarfing all over some fuck boy to a stranger last night.**

10:53

It's a perk of almost never getting hangovers :D

10:55

Oh shit...she is going to kill me. This time I may actually end up 6 feet under. Please tell me that was all I said that may have been embarrassing.

10:58

**Do you call all the random blokes you talk to cute?**

11:03

Only the ones who deserve it! ;)

11:25

So, maybe I was getting mixed signals and was a little forward...

13:48

**Sorry mate, my roommate dragged me out to kick around the football with some classmates instead of studying for our Anatomy final(procrastination at it’s finest, amiright?) so...**

13:50

**How do you actually know I’m cute based off one drunken phone call(and remember YOU were the drunk one)? And don’t worry, I will let you know if you are being too forward! Trust me I have no problem speaking my mind ;) but it may be smart to learn each other’s names soon though**

13:52

Well, I do remember your accent, which is HOT as hell! And you don’t need to know my name until I know yours. As of right now you are THOTwithanaccent

13:53

**Really, what did I do to deserve a name like that?!?**

13:54

**Your name sure seems tame compared to that, maybe I need to change it...MysteryCaller just doesn’t have the same ring as the one you gave me**

13:55

When I am drunk, everyone is a thot! :P 

13:55

Plus, you needed a contact name so voila...you could always just give me your real name if you don’t like it :)

13:58

**Seeing as I brought up learning each other's names first, and I may like figuring out how you can earn the privilege of knowing my name, I think I am going to hold that information hostage for a little while longer. LBVS**

14:00

Looks like I will have to figure out how to earn your name then. Shit...just noticed the time g2g...my boss is gonna be stopping by soon and I’ve gotta clean up.

  
  
  
  


As Sirius lounged on the couch, he couldn’t help the smirk that appeared while he thought about all the things MysteryCaller could do to earn his name. There are a few things he would love for him to do, but they would definitely need to meet for any of those to happen. Physically shaking his head as if that would pull his mind out of the gutter, Sirius realized he was the most intrigued he'd been by a virtual stranger for the first time in a long time. 

James waltzed in the door about 5 minutes later and Sirius quickly tried to wipe the smile off his face but he was obviously unsuccessful as James inquired, “what’s with the dopey grin, mate?”

Sirius gave a heavy sigh, “nothing, just thinking about the end of term. Time to seriously start looking at some flats, yea? I’m ready to get out of this place”

“Mum already has a list of places for us to look at. I figure we can check them out tomorrow after our last final,” James replied distractedly as he immediately switched back to study mode, “did you borrow my notes we were going through last night? I wanted to check them over again.”

With James lost to thoughts of their last exam, Sirius looked around their dorm. Soon the summer holiday would officially start and they would need a new place. Thankfully Mr and Mrs Potter kindly offered to sublet a place for them until Sirius’ accounts finished transferring. Running his hands through his hair, Sirius tugged on it a little thinking,  _ I still can’t believe Regulus split everything with me after the folks passed.  _ Sirius left home years ago and had barely spoken to any of them since.  _ Better not to dwell on the past _ . With that final thought, he pushed off the couch while hollering to James about going for a walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr if you’d like at [MalfoysRaven](https://malfoysraven.tumblr.com/)! I’m still working on figuring it all out though!
> 
> Or come visit me on Facebook at [MalfoysRaven](https://www.facebook.com/malfoys.raven.5)! 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
